A Conversation
by Nyeerg
Summary: Roxas' friends are worlds away, but he's making new friendships.


Roxas sprawled across Sora's bed, one arm hanging out of the window. The brunet's head was pillowed on his chest, though not for any particularly romantic reason. Sora had simply decided that since Roxas had stolen both of his pillows, he would use the blond as his headrest. Roxas didn't care; he and Hayner had often shared the same bed at sleepovers and it was comforting to have a warm body next to him. The storm raging outside, so completely reminiscent of the one that left Sora thinking Destiny Islands were destroyed and stuck in Traverse Town, had been bothering Sora to the point where Roxas had manifested. He was crap at calming Sora from the inside, but as soon as Sora had somebody to latch onto, he'd stopped shaking and had calmed.

It wasn't just Roxas being nice for the sake of Sora, though. Sora's inner turmoil and the fear that heartless would appear had spilled over into Roxas' part of Sora's heart, and it had been beneficial for him as well as his Other.

Who was currently trying to splay his hand out as far as he could on Roxas' bare chest.

"What are you doing?" Roxas brought his other hand up to settle over Sora's, stopping the odd-feeling action. "That feels weird."

"Sorry," Sora said. Roxas could feel his eyelashes flutter against his chest, and he suppressed the urge to pull Sora up so he was sharing the pillow. Sora had been wiggling around for ages before he finally got comfortable, and Roxas knew from experience that Sora could wiggle for _hours_ before finding the perfect spot to sleep.

He hoped Sora wasn't intending to fall asleep on him.

"Do you think the storm's bothering Riku?"

Roxas shrugged and moved his hand away from Sora's to rest on Sora's hip. "I don't know Riku that well. Is he normally bothered by storms?"

Sora shook his head, his hair tickling Roxas' chin. "Not usually, as far as I know. How long did you know Riku for before you left the Organization?"

Roxas let the question hang in the air. He couldn't say for sure; he'd never really taken much notice of him, until he'd been attacked and had defeated the silver haired boy. Riku was something of an enigma to him- he was suave, collected, and distant. He was practically Sora's polar opposite- and therefore Roxas'. Riku was someone that while you didn't exactly ignore him, you stayed out of his way. Especially when he was masquerading as Ansem. "…I don't know," he answered finally, sure that Sora wouldn't appreciate a disinterested opinion of his closest friend. "Not long. I don't know how long I was with Hayner and Seifer and the rest of the Twilight Town people. Riku wasn't around enough for me to really be involved in his affairs. I spent most of my time with Axel."

"You two were pretty close, weren't you?"

Roxas' mind brought up the last time he'd seen Axel. It had been when he left the Organization. Axel was there, leaning against a nearby wall, questioning Roxas' decision to leave. Roxas had said that nobody would miss him, and he'd nearly missed Axel's whispered answer- "I'll miss you…"

Axel, for all of their both lacking a heart, had been as close to him as Hayner had been. Axel had been there just about every time Roxas had been injured- even when it was Axel's fault. He had a little bit of a temper, and with that came a hard-to-control tendency towards setting things on fire.

"Yeah. Pretty close."

Sora fell silent, and without thinking about it he began the move his fingers, spreading them and pulling them back in, then spreading them again. It bothered Roxas, but it kept Sora from distracting himself in a different manner- and Sora was apt to play with Roxas' happy trail or the top of his boxers if he got sidetracked enough that he didn't pay attention to what his hands were doing.

Sometimes Roxas wished Sora was less oblivious.

Other times, he was glad that Sora didn't notice certain…obvious things. Sora probably wouldn't have much of a problem with Roxas' attraction to Naminé, only that he might take it the wrong way and think it was Kairi.

Roxas didn't even know what Sora thought of Kairi. They were friends, yeah, but as far as he could tell, it was the same as he had been with Olette. She was a girl, she was a friend, she was nothing more than that. Roxas could tell what Sora was thinking some of the time, but it was mostly emotions that made it through to him. Kairi, unless she was in trouble, didn't stir emotions strong enough to register with Roxas.

"What do you think of Kairi?" Roxas asked. When all else failed, being blunt worked on Sora. He didn't do that beating-around-the-bush thing too well. Unfortunately for everybody around him, he could be annoyingly literal.

"Uh…what?" Sora paused in his action, then realized what he'd been doing and retracted his hand to curl up against his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Is she just a friend? Or what?"

Sora fell silent. When Roxas manifested, while he retained the connection vital to moving in and out of Sora's body, he lost the ability to read Sora's emotions, and the boy was curled downward, faced away from Roxas. He wondered if it was a sore spot, or if Sora just didn't want to talk about it, when the boy answered. "I don't really know. She's a friend, but I like her, but it would be way too weird to go out with her, you know? It would mess with our friendship. And Riku wouldn't like that at all. He's got a crush on her."

"He does? Since when?"

"Since we got back, pretty much. He told me about it, and said he'd beat me senseless with my keyblade if I told anybody, but since you're _me_, sort of, it doesn't count. Besides, it's not like you're gonna tell Naminé or something. It would pretty much ruin our friendship. Besides, I like her but that much. Not enough to go out with her. Why?"

Roxas opened his mouth, but was at a loss for how to put it into words. "Uh."

"Come on," Sora chided, "just say it. What, do you like her?"

"Er. Naminé, actually."

Sora's eyelashes brushed his chest again. "I don't think it matters what I think of Kairi; it probably doesn't have anything to do with how you'd feel. She's pretty."

Roxas let out a groan. "She's more than _pretty_, she's _sexy_!"

"Whatever you say, dude, I'm not going to disagree."

* * *

A/N: While I appreciate all reviews, what really helps me to produce quality writing is feedback from you guys, the readers. If you could take a moment and tell me what you liked or disliked, you're helping me way more than you know. Happy reading! -Nyeerg


End file.
